


Opportunity Knocks

by thedevilchicken



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Survival Horror, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Dahl puts out a rescue call. When he answers it, Riddick gets more than he bargained for.





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/gifts).



He figured it was probably a trap but he went along anyway, just on the off chance it wasn't. After all, it wasn't like there was anyone else in the general vicinity who seemed to give a good goddamn. On reflection, the fact the credits she was offering for her rescue hadn't lured anyone else in should've been a huge red flag. No one wanted to be anywhere near that planet.

It wasn't a trap. At least not the sort he'd thought: it wasn't fifteen mercs and a cage to put him in and a ride to the slam that'd pay the most, and he hadn't had a good breakout in years by then so who knew, he might've even let her catch him, for old times' sake. But she was alone. As alone as she could be on a planet crawling with whatever the hell they were. One hit his engine, mid-air. He went down.

"What took you so long?" Dahl said, a gun in her hand and a smirk on her face, as he crawled out of the wreckage of his crashed ship. 

"I was getting my nails done," he replied, patting at his smouldering pants leg with his good arm. "A little help?" 

She holstered her pistol and yanked his arm back into the socket. With enthusiasm. He appreciated that. 

"Y'know, this would've been a whole lot easier if you hadn't crashed your ship," she said. 

"Y'know, this would've been a whole lot easier if you hadn't crashed yours, too," he replied. 

She shrugged. "Sure," she said. "But I swear, if you say one goddamn word about women drivers, I'll shoot you in the head." He grinned. She slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "We should get inside before dark," she said. "You don't want to be out here when they come out to play."

It wasn't a merc station like the last place had been - they were in the remains of a ruined old settlement, big enough for maybe twenty thousand, but there was no one to be seen who wasn't already rotted to bones. Dahl had taken up residence in the basement of a church since her crash-landing; she said it seemed apt. When he saw what came for them when night fell, he guessed he understood why: at night they were leathery and vile and shrieking, but in the day they almost looked like people. At least their corpses did. 

"I guess we know what happened to the colonists," he said. 

The look she gave him said she agreed. It also said, _wow, Riddick, you're a genius, I never would've thought of that_. He gave her a wink; she covered her smile and cuffed him round the head. 

And, in the morning, they went hunting. 

It took three days and it was hard work, though the hard work was mostly just in keeping up with Dahl. They made their way around the town, through houses and shops and bars and warehouses, grabbing supplies between kills 'cause the things evidently slept by day. All the shit they found, they could've lived like kings for years. _Nice place_ , Riddick thought. _Shame about the vampires_.

Then, around sunset, they went back to the church. He painted Dahl's toenails in the near dark as she made stakes out of broken-up pews and upstairs, outside, the vampires howled. Something about the church kept them out. Maybe was even God, who knew, but they didn't examine the why of it real closely, then they settled down on the mattress Riddick had dragged from halfway across town to try to sleep amid the din. 

Dahl spooned up behind him, one arm slung around his waist. 

"I'm cold," she said, apparently by way of explanation. 

She didn't feel cold. He snorted. " _Sure_ ," he said. 

It took three days then all the vampires were gone, because the two of them had killed them all; turned out they were deadly at night but limp as lettuce in the day. After that, they were pretty much at a loose end. 

They tried to fix Dahl's ship using bits of Riddick's, but no dice. They tried to fix Dahl's ship with bits of the colonists', but the equipment was shitty and old and discharged to the point it lacked the juice to power a goddamn light bulb. So they stripped the useful kit out of Dahl's ship and took it back to the church. With the shower unit hooked up and working, they could finally get clean without washing with a cloth over a bowl.

Dahl watched him try it out first, sitting at the table with her chin in her hands and a smile on her face; Riddick didn't mind putting on a show for her. She went next, looking a whole lot like she enjoyed his eyes on her as much as she did the fresh, warm water. And, at night, she wrapped one arm around his waist and leaned up against his back. Sometimes, her hand strayed lower. Sometimes, her fingers brushed down by the base of his cock. Sometimes, she was a tease, but he couldn't say he minded. 

Three weeks later, a cargo ship answered their distress call and got them off that rock. When the ship landed, Riddick and Dahl were sunbathing on the church roof, passing a bottle of bourbon back and forth between them. They were both topless and Riddick was pretty sure she looked better that way than he did; apparently the creepy mechanic with the cargo ship's crew thought so, too. Dahl broke his nose. The rest of them laughed. Apparently, he'd had it coming for a while. 

They took them with them in their slow-as-shit cargo hauler and dropped them off at the next half-civilized world eight days later, no intention of going up against the two of them to bring Riddick in for the bounty 'cause apparently they knew their limits. They shared a room in the meantime and Dahl cheated the crew at cards but no one really gave a damn. They took showers together to conserve water, friendly-like - Dahl's hand squeezing tight around his cock sure did feel friendly. Riddick's mouth between her thighs, her knee over his shoulder, was the height of amicability. Sometimes, she didn't tease; he didn't mind that, either. 

They went back to the planet once they had a new ship and they didn't crash this time 'cause there were no low-flying creatures to bring them down. They were loading the ship with shit they figured they could sell when the call came in: creatures in a neighboring system. They sounded a whole lot like vampires. 

Riddick tilted his head. Dahl smiled. They left together and killed every last vampire on that goddamn planet. They negotiated the price first. 

Their base is in the basement of a church on a planet where there used to be vampires. There aren't anymore, but still no one dares go there. There's a different reason now.

Dahl says monster hunting pays better than bounty hunting ever did.


End file.
